


A New Start

by Sarren



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren





	A New Start

She was being watched. Elizabeth hunched over the file she was pretending to read, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and leave her the hell alone. Coming to the Commissary to eat had clearly been a tactical mistake, but hiding in her quarters gave her too much time to think, her mind going over and over that last meeting with Simon. She’d been so sure. So sure that he would share her excitement, would jump at the chance of a lifetime. She’d wanted to show him Atlantis. Show off Atlantis, to be honest.

How could she have been so stupid? So blind? Simon hadn’t changed. She had. Atlantis had changed her in ways she hadn’t truly considered until she looked at herself through Simon’s eyes. She’d known then, subconsciously, even as she’d refused to accept it, that they were finished.

‘I’ve met someone else.’ God, but that hurt. Elizabeth blinked back tears – of anger – she told herself. Had she honestly expected him to wait for her, not knowing if she’d ever return? Yes, she had, she realised. Yet she hadn’t even bothered to tell him in person she was leaving. Was it because she was afraid he would try to talk her out of it? Or because she was afraid he wouldn’t? So was it just her pride that was hurt here? Wasn’t she secretly just a little bit relieved?

‘I’ve met someone else.’ Elizabeth took a deep breath, deliberately relaxing her white-knuckled grip on her spoon, placing it carefully beside the bowl.

‘May I join you?’

Elizabeth looked up slowly, careful to keep her expression noncommittal.

‘Colonel Carter,’ she acknowledged, gesturing towards the seat opposite.

Carter sat down and smiled warmly at her, then took in the bowl in front of her, brows raised comically. ‘That’s some serious dessert you’ve got there.’

‘Yes, well. Making the most of the opportunity while we’re back on Earth. I bet I won’t be the only one who goes home a carrying a few extra pounds.’

‘Yes, I saw Dr McKay earlier. I think he’s actually found a way to eat and talk at the same time.’

The mental image that invoked startled a laugh out of Elizabeth. She sat back in her seat, feeling something tight within her start to unwind at last, and she picked up her spoon again, her appetite returning with a vengeance. ‘You mean he hasn’t always had that ability?’ She closed her eyes as she slid the spoon slowly from her mouth, holding the rich flavour of the ice cream in her mouth as it slowly dissolved.

‘You really like chocolate, huh?’

Her eyes flew open, and she found herself staring into amused blue eyes. Before she could decide whether to be embarrassed, Carter reached over and closed her hand over the spoon, their fingers brushing. ‘May I?’

‘Certainly.’ Elizabeth let go of the spoon, feeling oddly like the ground had shifted beneath her feet. She watched as the other woman helped herself to a spoonful of the ice cream, smiling mischievously as she did so. It occurred to Elizabeth that the Colonel was an attractive woman and she felt herself flush slightly. She glanced down at her neglected file, and closed it firmly. ‘I should get back to work,’ she said determinedly, and made to rise.

Carter looked dismayed. ‘You haven’t finished your ice cream,’ she said, holding out the spoon, then placing it in the bowl when Elizabeth made no move to take it. ‘I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll leave you in peace.’ She got to her feet and looked down at Elizabeth, ‘Have a safe trip back to Atlantis.’

Elizabeth took a deep breath. ‘Wait,’ she said, too loudly. ‘I’m sorry, please sit down,’ she said more quietly, suddenly reluctant to see the other woman leave. ‘I apologise if that sounded rude, I’m not feeling quite myself right now.’ She looked up into concerned blue eyes. ‘My relationship just ended,’ she admitted, surprising herself with her sudden urge to confide in the other woman.

Carter sat down again, drawing her chair slightly closer. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said, her hand briefly covering Elizabeth’s where it lay on the table. ‘Is that why you’re staying on base?

‘How do you know I am?’ she countered.

‘I just assumed.’ Sam shrugged. ‘You’re here now. As far as I know, the rest of the Atlantis personnel are off enjoying their leave, short as it is. That’s why I have some free time now.’

Elizabeth stirred the ice cream absently, raising an eyebrow enquiringly.

‘I work out of Area 51 now,’ Carter explained. ‘I’ve been here discussing some aspects of Dr McKay’s research with him. It’s really quite radical. You people have certainly been keeping busy over there.’

‘Yes, never a dull moment on Atlantis.’

‘Is it worth it?’

‘Worth it?’ Elizabeth paused, considering. For a moment she thought of Grodin, of Gaul, and Ford and other casualties. Then she thought of the city, of Atlantis, and the people she worked and lived with and she smiled. ‘Absolutely.’

 

 _Seven months later_

 

She caught the movement in the corner of the eye and turned, ignoring the flicker of resentment at having her solitude disturbed. She was surprised to see Colonel Carter emerge from the shadows of the balcony. Carter had been on Atlantis for the better part of the week, carried off by the scientists the moment she’d arrived. This was the first time that the other woman had sought her out, and Elizabeth ignored the flash of pleasure she felt at the sight of her. She looked good, Elizabeth thought, surprising herself.

Carter looked down at her. ‘You’re a hard woman to find,’ she said, smiling.

‘I often come out here before I turn in for the night. It’s very peaceful.’

Carter walked over to the balcony rail and looked over, then turned to face Elizabeth, hands deep in the pockets of her jacket, shoulders hunched against the wind. ‘It’s pretty amazing,’ she agreed, but she was looking at Elizabeth.

For a moment it rested in the air between them, then Elizabeth looked away.  
‘How’re you finding Atlantis?’

Carter’s voice was amused. ‘I haven’t seen much of it, to be honest. I was hoping to take a trip to the mainland before I go home.’

‘That shouldn’t be a problem. You should get Colonel Sheppard to take you, he’s always looking for an excuse to fly the jumpers.’ Elizabeth took a sip of the sweet hot wine, a gift from the leader of a world whose designation she couldn’t recall, then returned to cradling the goblet in her palms, savouring the warmth. A gust of wind carried a light mist of sea spray and she closed her eyes, feeling the dampness on her face.

‘Aren’t you cold?’ Carter seemed to huddle deeper into her heavy jacket.

Elizabeth shivered, her bare arms glistening, only just becoming aware of the dampness of her clothes, the chill seeping into her bones. ‘Huh,’ she said, more to herself than anything. She looked up at the other woman, who was staring out at the storm now, gazing at the nearly continuous lightening on the horizon with something like awe. She finished the wine in one swallow and put the goblet down carefully. She stood up, hugging her arms closely to her, turning her back to the storm. ‘Time to go in,’ she agreed, as a shudder wracked her frame.

Colonel Carter looked concerned and shrugged out of her jacket, coming forward to place it around Elizabeth’s shoulders. She hovered closely as they re-entered the light and warmth of the city. Elizabeth wondered what her face had given away.

‘When do you go back to Earth?’ she inquired, suddenly regretting that she hadn’t sought Carter out earlier, gotten to know her better. She pulled the jacket around her more closely as they walked, choosing not to think too closely about why she hadn’t handed it back already, why the light scent that permeated the jacket seemed pleasant…more than pleasant.

Carter looked intently at Elizabeth, her eyes seeming to hold a question in their blue depths. Elizabeth ducked her head a little, then looked away, her eyes scanning her surrounding, subconsciously checking that all was well with her city – her people.

‘I have three more days here.’ Carter said.

A couple of technicians walked by, peering at a data pad, deep in conversation. They glanced up as they passed, smiled a greeting, not pausing.

Elizabeth paused at the transporter. It was late. She should return Colonel Carter’s jacket and say good night now.

The door slid open and Dr Waverly nodded at Elizabeth as she passed. Elizabeth opened her mouth to end the evening, even as Carter stepped into the transporter, saying, ‘I’m looking forward to coming back on a regular basis, if I can swing it. There’s so much cutting-edge research going on here, and I’m sure a lot of it will be invaluable in the fight not only against the Wraith, but the Orii as well. I’m sure when I explain it like that, my returning won’t be an issue.’

Elizabeth followed her in and the doors slid shut. Carter smiled at her warmly, a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes as she pressed the panel. ‘Plus it has the bonus of being absolutely true.’ The room seemed a little close suddenly and Elizabeth breathed easier when the door opened again, near her room.

‘Would you like to try some Athosian wine, Colonel?’ she found herself asking, as they stepped into the corridor.

Carter smiled warmly at her. ‘I’d love to, and it’s Sam.’

‘Call me Elizabeth,’ she said, wondering why her stomach was suddenly fluttery with nerves. It’s not like this was a date or some--

Oh.

It had been so long since she’d allowed herself to even consider the possibility, that the connations of inviting someone up to your room for a drink hadn’t even occurred to her. Her door slid open at her touch and she smiled a little hesitantly at the other woman, wondering what she was getting herself into, wondering if she wasn’t maybe misreading the situation. After all Sam was a woman, and, more importantly, military.

To give herself something to do she poured two glasses of wine and turned. Sam was standing by the window, staring, it looked like, a little absently out at the storm. Elizabeth walked over and held out a glass, taking a sip from her own, anticipation fluttering along her nerves.

She wanted Sam. It was curiously freeing, admitting that if only to herself. It had been years since she had locked that part of herself away in order to concentrate on her career.

Sam smiled at her, and the blue eyes were wistful. ‘I envy you,’ she said quietly, as she took the drink, their fingers brushing. She took a sip, and grinned suddenly, the wistful look disappearing. ‘This is really good.’

Elizabeth smiled back wryly, ‘What exactly do you envy? The ever-present threat from the Wraith? The constant life and death situations that present themselves, in new and exciting ways? The lack of chocolate?

Sam laughed. ‘No, it mostly sounds pretty familiar actually. Except for the chocolate deprivation.’

‘You think I’m joking? You should have seen us before the Daedalus first showed up. It wasn’t pretty.’

‘You’ve taken a bunch of scientists and military personnel, thrown in alien refugees and created a community based on respect and tolerance for each other.’

‘You make it sound ideal. It’s not. We have our moments, believe me.’

‘I don’t doubt it. I can’t imagine what it must have been like, cut off from Earth for so long.

‘It wasn’t easy, but we survived.’

‘Yes, and look at you now,’ Sam said, a curious emphasis in her tone.

Elizabeth drained the last of the wine and placed the glass on the windowsill beside her. Sam did the same.

Sam was looking at her searchingly. Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and shifted uncertainly.

‘Are you still cold?’ Sam asked softly, touching the sleeve of her jacket.

‘No.’ If anything she was a little warm now. She slipped the jacket off her shoulders and held it out. Sam took it and, without looking, dropped it somewhere behind her, taking a step closer to Elizabeth.

‘Are we really doing this?’ Elizabeth asked, swallowing hard.

‘I hope so.’

‘But aren’t you with --’ Elizabeth asked, needing to know. She paused as Sam’s expression cooled. ‘I mean, I heard a rumour…’

‘No.’ Sam didn’t pretend not to know who she was referring to.

‘Oh. I’m sorry,’ she said, and it was a question.

Sam shrugged. ‘It’s fine. I’m fine.’

Elizabeth looked at the closed expression. Impulsively, she moved closer, and placed a gentle hand on Sam’s arm. ‘I’m sorry,’ she repeated.

Sam’s hand closed over hers and grasped it. Slowly, she leaned in. ‘Are we okay?’ Sam murmured, her mouth less than an inch from her own, and Elizabeth made up her mind, and completed the kiss.

From the corner of her eye, the flashes of lightening seemed to intensify, and she closed her eyes, reaching up to clasp Sam’s shoulders, shivering slightly as Sam’s warm hands slid around her waist, leaving a trail of heat.

It felt...odd...kissing someone who was the same height as her, and then Sam moved closer still and whoa, breasts, and Elizabeth had a moment of disorientation, of what are we doing? And then a hand slid up to her neck and stroked lightly back and forth. She shivered and arched closer. Sam murmured something, a pleased sound. Sam hadn’t stopped kissing her and it was suddenly way past time to get with the programme. Elizabeth took a step back, opening her eyes. Sam’s face was lightly flushed, her mouth wet from the kisses, her eyes half closed, and she murmured a protest, reaching towards Elizabeth. She looked hot, and any doubts Elizabeth still retained melted away as if they’d never existed. Elizabeth took the outstretched hand and stepped back, and stepped back again. Sam followed unhesitatingly, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped when she felt the bed against the back of her legs. Leaning in, she kissed Sam, taking the lead for the first time, and she felt Sam smile against her lips. Together they sank down to sit on the bed, Sam’s mouth leaving hers to trail across her cheekbone, moving downward, pressing kisses along the sensitive line of her throat, leaving trails of sensation that made Elizabeth pant lightly, arching her neck in encouragement.

It took only a light nudge and Elizabeth let herself sink backwards onto the bed, reaching up to slide her arms around the deceptively slight body that covered hers. She gasped as fingers lightly scraped across her nipples, sensation arcing through her veins. ‘Oh,’ she said, as the sensation repeated itself. ‘Oh,’ she said, in wonder. It had been too long since she'd felt anything like this. She felt, more than heard, Sam laugh. Then Sam was sitting up and Elizabeth made a noise of disbelief and tried to hold on to her. Sam murmured ‘relax’ and Elizabeth let her arms fall to her sides as Sam stripped off her own shirt, then reached for the hem of Elizabeth’s. Eagerly Elizabeth sat up enough to help her wrestle it off, then lay back on her elbows, just looking. Sam was lovely, her blonde hair slightly disarrayed, her lips glistening, and her firm nipples clearly displayed through their flimsy lace covering. Tempting. Leaning forward, she mouthed one firm nipple, wetting the lace, a thrill running through at the needy sound that elicited. Hands came up to rest lightly on her head, but when her tongue edged under the edge of the lace and found the bud, Sam moaned and the hands in her hair clenched and unclenched, as though Sam was stopping herself from just grabbing hold.

It was an awkward position though. Elizabeth sank back on to the bed, reaching for the bra's clasp, brushing the straps from Sam's shoulders, stroking the beautiful breasts in front of her as Sam shrugged free of the wisp of lace and shifted so that she was straddling Elizabeth, her weight on her hands on either side of Elizabeth’s shoulders. Elizabeth looked up. Sam grinned at her, fiercely, and Elizabeth felt an echo of that fierceness catch hold. She pulled Sam down into a kiss that went on and on. She felt the urgency start to rise and rolled them over, sliding a hand down over Sam's smooth stomach, feeling the muscles contract as she passed, not hesitating at all at the waistband of the jeans, sliding straight under the cotton of her panties and into the wetness she found. She swallowed Sam’s whimper, then broke off to lick her way down the arched throat. Sam’s body strained towards her as she worked her fingers deliberately. Sam was making little gasping sounds now. Elizabeth closed her mouth around the hard nipple she came to and suckled. Sam cried out and her thighs closed around Elizabeth’s wrist like a vice, her hips making little aborted thrusting movements. Elizabeth paused a moment, looking up at Sam’s face. Sweat darkened the blonde hair that clung to her forehead, and her dilated eyes were fixed on nothing. Deliberately, Elizabeth bent back over the sensitised nipple, and bit gently as she drove three fingers home once, twice, and Sam cried out and shuddered, her internal muscles contracting around Elizabeth’s fingers. Elizabeth reached up to kiss her mouth, let herself be pulled close as Sam hugged her. After a few moments the shaking arms relaxed their grip and Elizabeth slid to the side, watching Sam taking deep gulping breaths.

Eventually Sam turned her head to look at her, and grasped Elizabeth’s hand where it was idly stroking the film of perspiration on the toned stomach. ‘I’m sorry,’ Sam murmured, looking embarrassed.

‘What for?’

‘For…it’s been a long time.’

‘Are you kidding? It was beautiful. You are beautiful. I can’t wait to do it again.’

Sam grinned. ‘Oh, I think it’s my turn now, don’t you?’

Elizabeth pretended to consider. ‘Well, in the interests of fairness…’

Sam kissed her, then edged backwards down the bed, not breaking eye contact. Elizabeth held her breath as her pants were slowly unfastened. Cool hands took hold of the edges and slid them down her legs, taking her underwear with them. She felt, oddly, more exposed, still wearing her bra and nothing else. She felt Sam’s admiring gaze shift over her body as though it was an actual touch, her skin sensitising everywhere Sam looked. And then Sam reached out slowly and stroked her stomach, her hips, trailing thoughtfully through her pubic hair, back and forth and around and seemingly with no particular goal. Elizabeth wanted more. She let her legs shift apart in invitation. Sam didn’t seem to notice, her fingers starting to wander upwards and Elizabeth wanted that, yes, but not now. ‘Sam, please,’ she murmured, and Sam’s eyes flickered upward and then down again. Elizabeth moved her legs further apart, too aroused now to be embarrassed about her need. Finally Sam seemed to understand what she wanted and shifted so that she knelt between Elizabeth’s legs. She grinned smugly at Elizabeth as Elizabeth looked at her pleadingly and then she bent her head and her tongue went unerringly to the place where Elizabeth needed it. Desperate, Elizabeth lifted her hips to increase the pressure. Sam's hands on her hips held her firmly still as her busy tongue lapped and pushed. It seemed to go on forever as Elizabeth lay suspended. Then Sam’s mouth closed on her and sucked hard and from a distance she heard herself cry out as she fell and fell and fell.

When she could think clearly again, Sam was curled against her, her head tucked into Elizabeth’s shoulder. She appeared to be asleep. The storm looked to have died away, leaving the steady drum of rain against the window.

They had three days before Sam had to return to Earth. Added a whole new meaning to the phrase long-distance relationship, she thought. Elizabeth sighed, and her arm tightened around Sam. Sam murmured something indistinguishable and shifted against her.

In the dim shadows of the room, without Sam’s bright eyes laughing at her, Elizabeth wondered if it was worth it.


End file.
